Perfect World
by Julius
Summary: (Koganei and Kurei) Perfect World is a story of what brothers are really like. They fight, they cry, they forgive and they love each other.
1. One Mother

Perfect World: One Mother

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

  


~ Let's live in this world full of Joy. Let's live in this Perfect World ~ 

Chapter 1 – One Mother   
  
  


The boy could only hear the woman yelling and looking for him as he runs as fast as he can, farther and farther away form the house. seeking shelter from the forest ahead, which will cover him from the evil growl of the thunder. 

~ I have no parents nor brother nor sister. I'm all alone… ~ 

~ I hate one person… I hate myself… ~ 

The boy took out a cutter from his pocket, "I'm so scared…." The boy continued, "but if I die, I would probably feel better." 

~ When people die, where will they go? ~ 

~ Why don't I know? ~ 

Trembling, the boy slowly cuts his wrist. Soon, his right hand is already covered with blood. As the boy is about to bleed to death, a man from the shadows appeared. A very calm, innocent face shocked the boy for a moment, as he gently touched the boy's face, the fear the boy had was killed by the smile on the man's face. Before he knew it, his wrist is already wrapped with a pink cloth. "What is your name little one?" the man asked. 

The boy nodded slowly, "I… I don't remember". "I see," the man continued, "you're just another nameless soul. Come with me, I'll bring you to someone who will grant you a name." 

Too young to understand what the man is saying, the boy believes that the man is not bad at all. He trusted him and stood up. Without a word, the man turns around and began to walk. Then, the boy tagged after him thereafter. 

~ But… but why don't I feel scared anymore? ~ 

For hours, they walked. Soon, they reached an old japanese house, and on both sides stands vast forests. As Kurei knocks on the door, 2 men in black suits greeted him, "Hmph, so you've come." Meaningless words, such meaningless words. Everytime he'd come here, those words always waves through his ears. For the past seven years, he never heard of those words. It was until now that his memories were refreshed again by those two guards. As always, Kurei didn't mind them nor care to even see their dirty faces. They just walked past those guards. Finally, to a room where two giant doors stand before them, beyond the doors is a beautiful room sitting before them, a very beautiful old woman. 

"Mother, after a long time, I finally returned." Kurei greeted. "Kurei, my son…" the lady called. At that time, tears slowly drops down from the woman's eyes. As she sees her only son returns after seven years, she hurriedly ran to him. "You have come… I have waited for so long…" 

Soon, the boy at the back of Kurei caught the attention of Miss Tsukino. "Kurei, tell me. Is that boy Raiha?" "No mom, he is just another nameless soul." Kurei answered, "Again, I've come here for that same reason." 

~ So… you are not Raiha… I thought, I thought that… you've finally come and see me. ~ 

The boy remained silent behind Kurei. However, Miss Tsukino could already figure out the words he wants to say… "Please Miss Tsukino, please grant me a name, a name that I will forever bear. And I will accept it as is." Those words, those phrase, it seems that she has heard them sometime in the past. Yes! That's right. She did hear them sometime in the past. At the time Kurei first brought Raiha to her. 

There, they were served with hot tea. As Miss Tsukino thinks of a name. Kurei got a cup of tea and shoved it right to the boy's face. "Here help yourself." There was silence. Silence until Miss Tsukino saw the golden cross on the boy's neck. "Gold… cross… I know. Kaoru… Kaoru Koganei. Fragrant... Excellent… You are the small golden one." Tsukino said with praise. "Now my son, please take care of your little friend. By the time we meet again, I want to hear from your mouth, that you've taken good care of him." 

Kurei nodded. Soon, a phone call from outside made Kurei realize that it's time for them to go. It was not long when the men in black suits interrupted them and called Kurei out to return to Mori Kouran's palace. Kurei glared at the two men, but his anger is completely powerless against the orders of his father. Kurei numbly stood up. Preparing to set the two guards on fire. Then, a voice stopped him. Suddenly, his arms went heavy, so heavy that is seems that he can't lift it up. The voice he heard radiates from his back, his mother's voice. 

"Go on now Kurei, perhaps we will meet again someday. I'll be waiting here forever. So that If you look for me… You'll find me…" Tsukino said gently to Kurei as she hugged him so tightly. So tight that Kurei could hardly breathe. Koganei only stared at them. Not knowing that tears already keep falling down. It was long before they noticed him in shock. Seeing how Miss Tsukino loved Kurei almost broke his heart into two. All he can do is to accept the fact that his already an orphan. An orphan whose parents he doesn't even know. 

Miss Tsukino hurriedly ran to Koganei's side and said… "Someday Kaoru, someday, I'll look for your parents and I'll bring them to you." Koganei's sorrowful eyes slowly turned calm as he hugs Miss Tsukino. He feels so warm, perhaps a feeling he always dreamt to have. Or just a mere comfort that he wants to rest upon forever. 

"Mom, I mean Miss Tsukino, I'll be back, I'll come back… with my elder brother…" Koganei smiled back to Tsukino as he walks farther and farther away from Tsuki no Miya. He happily waved good bye to her, and the pilot shouted for him in the helicopter "C'mon. It's time to go." 

~ Yes Kaoru. I will wait for you. ~ 

End of Chapter 1 

[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to Fanfics Index][2]

   [1]: perfectworld2.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	2. Kougan Anki, Save this Rotten World

Perfect World: kougan anki, Save this rotten world

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ I'll be waiting here forever, so that if you look for me, you'll find me. ~ 

Chapter 2 – Kougan Anki, Save This Rotten World   
  
  


A knock at the door gave Kaoru a feeling of excitement. It should be none other than… 

"Uncle Jisho. Hey I missed ya!" Kaoru jumps up and ran to him in excitement. 

Jisho is back from a three-day trip to Chicago. 

"Hey Kaoru, yer always the same. Here I brought something for you." Jisho smiled. "A rubix cube. I also have this cologne for Neon. And these shoes for Raiha. And these pillows for Aki and Mickey…" Jisho unpacked all of his things as the Kaoru eagerly watched him. 

It was great after Kaoru lived together with Kurei in his own Mansion. Everyone there likes him as he is. Also, he became very obsessed in playing with the rubix cube. Kurei even brought him to the training center everyday where he trained fighters to protect them. 

"Look at them fight Koganei." Kurei cried as he points at Raiha and Kai who were training and sweating a lot. "Someday Koganei, we'll fight together, and remake this rotten world. We'll fight together on one side. And I will recognize you as my very own brother." 

"Brother… Kurei…" Koganei smiled not knowing what Kurei really meant. Probably, he is too young to understand those things yet. 

It was not long before Kurei discovered Koganei secret talent. He shuffles the rubix cube and puts it back together in less that a minute. 

That night, Kurei brought with him a golden scimitar with the word gold engraved in it. He approached Koganei who is then sitting at the window. There he started talking about the weapon. "The Kougan Anki needs a wise master. You Koganei, are the chosen one to bear this weapon." Kurei smiled as he handed the gold scimitar to Koganei. Koganei seemed very puzzled about everything Kurei said but later, he just smiled and thanked him. 

~ Yes brother. I will fight by your side. ~ 

From that day, Kaoru, at the age of 10 mastered the five faces of Kougan Anki. And he was welcomed to the Uruha. He fought by Kurei's side, and is crowned as the strongest Uruha Back-up Assasin.   
  
  


****** 

  


Urabutou Satsugen 

Final Match: Team Saakasu vs. Uruha Kurenai 

Third Round: Noroi vs. Karin 

Time: 3 minutes 34 seconds 

A big left fist set Karin flying several meters away from Noroi. Yasashiro and the rest of Team Saakasu can do nothing but watch the fight as the dying Karin struggles to get up. 

"Karin! Karin! Withdraw now! There is nothing we can do to defeat Kurei." Gaia shouted in vein as he wept bloody tears. 

"Ya… Yasashiro…help me…" Karin shouted in vein. 

Noroi grabbed Karin in the neck. It pains her so much that she could hardly breathe anymore. Kurei's heart seems to be blank, he commanded Noroi to kill the girl and Yasashiro could do nothing but watch his friend die. Noroi crushed Karin's neck and Karin breathes her last. Gaia and Chigusari can't believe everything that happened. They stood there without words, just tears falling down from their eyes. 

Kurei added insult to injury as he laid down dirty words against Yasashiro, "Hmm… Yasashiro, It seems that we will no longer have a chance to battle each other. You should be thankful you piece of dirt, that I will not have a chance to burn you to ashes." Kurei then turns his back to Yasashiro and prepares to leave. 

Yasashiro, burning with anger rushes to Kurei with his Kuchibashi Oh but he himself isn't even a match to Kai. Kai summons an ice snake and blinded Yasashiro's right eye. 

As Kurei picks up the Kuchibashi Oh and turns back to see what's left of Saakasu, all he could see was an unconscious Yasashiro, and two men grieving for the death of their friend. 

"You pitiful rats. There is no one who can match master Kurei's power." Mikoto says with insult. Kurei really gets pissed off when Mikoto talks, however he could do nothing because of her usefulness as a member. All he could say is "Enough Mikoto. It's no use killing all of them. They weren't even a match for us." 

And so, Uruha Kurenai was crowned as the champion of the tournament and it marked the end of the Second Urabutou Satsugen.   
  
  


End Of Chapter 2   
  
  


[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to fanfics index][2]

   [1]: perfectworld3.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	3. Uruha Jyushinshu, The Completion

Perfect World: Uruha Jyushinshu, The Completion

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ Brother, I will fight by your side… Let's make this world, a perfect world ~ 

Chapter 3 – Uruha Jyushinshu, The Completion 

  
  


"Well done Kurei," Kouran said, "Why don't you go to China for a vacation? I've already got a ticket for you." Kurei nodded, "Wouldn't you be coming dad?" Mori smiled back at Kurei and answered, "No. I have some other business to attend to. Take care. Tomorrow night will be your flight…" 

****** 

It was late at night, as the Uruha are preparing to return to their home, Kurei is no where to be found. "Raiha, we are about to leave, isn't Kurei-sama here yet?" Neon asked. "Haha, don't worry about him Neon, he's fine. He probably met her already." Raiha answered. "Her? Who is she?"Neon asked and seemed a little puzzled. 

Raiha smiled back to Neon and said, "I'll have some fresh air, wanna come?" 

"You asshole, how can you be so calm at times like this?" Neon commented. 

****** 

"You really like puppets huh?" Kurei asked. "Yes. Especially that one. Over there." The little girl pointed at a beautiful doll. "She looks very much the same like my mother…" She added. 

Kurei silenced for a moment. "What is your name, little one?" The girl sweetly answered back, "I… I'm… Ganko… Yes. Ganko! Ganko Morikawa." 

"I see. Do you really want that doll? I'll buy it for you. But on one condition… you must join the Uruha, and fight with me." 

"Yes. Anything. I just want her." She answered. 

"Very well Ganko," Kurei smiled, "Here, take this ball." 

"What, What is this? And what is the word engraved in it?" Ganko asked in amazement. 

"Kata kugutsu, the Puppet Converter. Didn't you told me you love your mother so much? And that that doll looks very much the same as her? If you put this Kata kugutsu to the doll, It will bring life to her. And you'll live with your mother forever." 

****** 

"Raiha, there's one thing I want to ask you…" Neon asked as she stares at the stars above. "What is it?" Raiha sneered. "About Master Kurei, why do you work for him?" Neon asked seriously. Raiha's smile went out. And a serious face envelops the once happy face he has. "Because, because of blood." 

"Are you alright Raiha? You look terrible." Neon asked, Trembling… "I… I'm sorry." Raiha didn't respond. He just looked up at the starry sky above. And as Neon watch him, she could see tears slowly coming out from Raiha's eyes. Finally, Neon started playing with her flute. A very pleasing music embraces them both. And Raiha's sorrow slowly vanish… 

"Let's go now lovebirds, the plane is about to leave. Kurei-sama is already boarding." The voice is none other than Jisho's. "Heheh, don't you want to bid him a happy trip to China? He'll be there for a month ya know? Oh yeah, and he also brought along a girl, I think her name is Ganko. Kurei-sama told me to take good care of her." 

~ So that girl is Ganko. Raiha, you're so… ~ 

As the Raiha, Jisho and Neon bid farewell to Kurei, Kurei didn't turn back to them. It's as if he didn't hear anyone waving goodbye at him. And as he sits silently in his seat, He still thinks of the powerful madougu found recently in China, Mugen. 

~ The Gen fighting dojo, I shall invade. ~ 

****** 

Kurei burns down several houses. The wounded Genjuroh could only stare at the diabolic display of power. As grieves as he sees his students all dead before of him. Kurei turns back to Genjuroh, "Old man, I want to learn from you your Genjutso Wakemi technique. I want you to come with me to my home in Japan. I am interested in your abilities old man." Kurei glared at Genjuroh. It made Genjuroh shiver… that if Genjuroh don't obey Kurei's orders, he will be surely killed. 

"Very well, I accept your invitations, Kurei." Genjuroh said regretfully. 

That time, Kurei has already completed the ten Jyushinshus, Noroi, Kai, Mikoto, Joker, Raiha, Neon, Jisho, Rassen, Kyosa Megure and finally Genjuroh. 

****** 

One month passed so quickly. Finally, Kurei's arrival will be at 7:30PM. Neon, Aki, and Mickey cleaned his mansion for a welcome party. Raiha, Koganei, Jisho and Ganko decorated the whole mansion. 

"Haha brother will really be very surprised." Koganei laughed. Jisho then faced Ganko and smiled. "Ganko… You should sing later ok? Brother Kurei will be very proud of you. And Uncle Jisho will buy you another doll." "Really? Wow! Amazing. I'll do that!" Ganko said excitedly. 

****** 

7:30, Kurei arrived at the airport. Jisho and Koganei went to fetch him. As Kurei's shadow slowly approached them, Koganei excitedly jumped to Kurei. 

"Brother, Brother! How are you!" 

Kurei's seriousness is powerless against Koganei's cheerfulness, even though he tries everything to keep him from smiling, he finally gave up and say "Hey, hello." Jisho only smiled at them, and as Kurei introduced him to Genjuroh, He gladly shooked hands with him. 

Just as Kurei thinks that he will never smile again, Ganko then jumped to him and said, "Brother, Brother! How are you?" She leads Kurei inside the mansion full of decorations. Kurei finally laughed out. 

~ This day, this day is my happiest day in my life. ~   
  
  


End of Chapter 3   
  
  


[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to fanfics index][2]

   [1]: perfectworld4.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	4. Sakoshita Yanagi, The Girl of Healing

Perfect World: Sakoshita Yanagi, The Girl of Healing

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ This day, is the happiest day of my life. ~ 

Chapter 4 – Sakoshita Yanagi, the Girl Of Healing 

  
  
  
  


"Why don't you go home?" the girl cried. "Recca and I had nothing to do with this" 

A lady from the shadow insultingly answered back, "what if… I won't?" 

"Then, then I'm gonna send you to where you belong." Recca yelled angrily as he tried to punch the mysterious woman. 

The woman easily dodges his attacks. Every punch that Recca makes slows him down making him more and more vulnerable to the woman's knives. 

"Let me tell you once again Recca, I am Emma Kagehoshi, the woman with an eternal life. I'm here to kill both of you. Now if you want to defeat me, show me your flames." 

"Shut up! Recca doesn't have any powers. Recca is just my classmate, that's all!" Yanagi cried, "Please, Please leave us alone." 

Recca still continues to throw punches to Kagehoshi which were easily dodged. "You're very stubborn Recca, oh well, maybe I should just kill that girl first for you to bring out your flames…" Kagehoshi throwed several knives to Yanagi. Most of them missed her but one striked her at her arm. 

"Oh. Hohoho. It seems that I failed to hit her heart. Let's try that again shall we?" 

"You, you monster." Recca screamed angrily as his right hand began to glow. 

"That, that is your flame… Ryudoken, The Dragon Seal. You are my…" 

Suddenly a shadow envelops Kagehoshi and the fire from Recca's arm hit the wall of the garage. Recca hurriedly ran to Yanagi's side. "Recca, thank you for saving me." Yanagi slowly touches Recca's wounds; Recca felt warmth on his arm. 

~ Yanagi, your healing power, there might be someone who will steal this from you. But but don't worry. I'll be here always to protect you. I'll be your Ninja. ~ 

****** 

"Kurei-sama! Kurei-sama! Mr. Mori wants to see you." Kirin ran to him in excitement. "He says he has a mission for you." Kurei nodded, "Thank you Kirin, I'll be there in a moment." As Kirin left Kurei's room, Kurei's eyes turned evil 

~ You old fool, One day, I'll destroy you… ~ 

"Kurei! I found something very interesting. I want that girl, bring that girl to me." Mori Kouran ordered as he points on a monitor. Frozen there are Recca and Yanagi. 

"Father, just one thing, why do you want that girl?" Kurei asked. "That girl, look closely, he healed that man's wounds" Kouran pointed as the VCR plays in slow motion. "That girl, I believe, holds the key to eternal life. My life long dream. Is to have, ETERNAL LIFE!" "Very well, I'll bring her to you as you wish." Kurei answered. As Kurei leaves the room, his eyes turned evil again. 

~ You worthless old man. You will never get hold of eternal life. I won't let you. ~ 

****** 

"Koganei! Mowkuren! Come here. I have a task for you two." Kurei yelled in a microphone. Koganei ran to Kurei in excitement while Mowkuren numbly walks towards Kurei. "Heheh. Koganei. Finally, I'll give you your first mission. Remember Fumio Tatesako? I want you to kidnap this girl" Kurei shows him a picture of Yanagi Sakoshita. "Also, If possible, bring Fumio here too. That guy knows a lot of things about the Hokage Clan. I have many things to ask that guy. Mowkuren, in case Kaoru is in danger, you assist him understand?" Mowkuren nodded. And they disappeared in the shadows. 

~ Everything you have Kurei, I will take them all away from you KUREI! ~ 

"NOOOOO! YOU BASTARD. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE." 

~ Oh Renge. Please protect father from that mad man. ~ 

~ Die Kurei! Immortal Bird, set that man on fire! ~ 

"AAAAAARGGHH…" 

~ a, a bad dream… Kouran Mori. You devil. One day, I'll kill you. ~ 

~ Mowkuren, Mikoto, Rassen, Kirin, every one of you. I'll set all of you on fire until not even ashes are left. ~ 

Kurei looked at the clock. It's 3 in the morning. 

~Koganei. You are just a kid… Someday, we'll fight together. We will destroy Ura Uruha together and I will make you one of my Jyushinshu. When Mikoto is dead, you will join, Uruha Kurenai. ~ 

Kurei slowly closed his eyes. "Be careful, Koganei." 

****** 

The next day, Kurei was awaken by Neon with a knock from the door. "Kurei-sama, Kurei-sama, Koganei and Mowkuren are back. Mowkuren had a scratch on his face but they have returned with two people here. 

~ Koganei, So you're safe. Well done. And as for you Mowkuren, you are lucky that you weren't killed. ~ 

"Understood. I'll see them later. Please leave." Kurei answered numbly. 

"As you wish Kurei-sama." Neon answered back sweetly. 

End Of Chapter 4 

[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to fanfics index][2]

   [1]: perfectworld5.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	5. Purpose To Live

Perfect World: Purpose to Live

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ Everything you have, I shall take away… ~ 

Chapter 5 – Purpose to Live 

"NOOOOOOO! You Bastard! You are the one who kidnapped me right? You… You… get out of here!" 

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look at you naked. I'm just worried about you that you are already hungry, that's why I brought you some food. 

Yanagi suddenly stopped, and felt somewhat ashamed of herself as she see Koganei's watery eyes. . 

"I'm sorry boy, I thought that you are a bad guy. Please forgive me. I'm not mad at you" 

"Really? You are not mad at me anymore? Yay. Yay!" Koganei jumped up and down. Yanagi smiled at him 

~ You're really a kid. ~ 

"What is your name?" 

"I'm Kaoru Koganei. Sorry about kidnapping you. I really don't want to do it. I'm just ordered to. I can't let you escape either. Kurei will be angry when he finds out." 

Suddenly, Yanagi shivers in terror "You… you don't mean the man with the mask? Kaoru, please tell me, what is going to happen to me? Will I be killed by that man?" 

"No. He won't do it. Believe me Sis." Koganei raised is voice. Then a lower voice followed, "He told me, will never do such a thing." 

~ Kaoru. I'm so glad. I feel very secure with you. Don't leave me. I want you to stay by my side. ~ 

Suddenly a message from Kurei distracted their discussion. 

Koganei looks at his beeper, "Intruders? One who is in a ninja outfit?" 

"Really Kaoru? Finally my knight has come." Yanagi laughed. 

"Knight? Is he very strong?" Koganei asked excitedly. 

"Yes he is. And he is very handsome too. Someday I'll marry him." 

Koganei looks confused. "What's marry?" 

"Oh! Haha I talked too much. Sorry it's nothing Kaoru." 

"Right. Haha See ya later Sis. I'll come back after I've taken care of the problems." 

~ Knight? A very strong and handsome guy? Who can he be? I gotta meet him! ~ 

For hours, Recca, Fuuko, Mikagami and Domon fought their way in the Mansion. One by one, they defeated the guardians, Ganko, Sekiou, Mowkuren and Koganei. As Recca and his friends met with each other in a huge room filled with decorations. It was the same room which Raiha and the others decorated. There, they were welcomed by the owner of the Mansion, Kurei. Behind Kurei are two giant door where you could hear the scream of agony from Yanagi as she is being experimented. 

"Recca so you've defeated Mowkuren and Koganei. Very interesting." Kurei sneered, "At least you four made it to the top, but don't think you will ever be able to rescue your princess again." 

Kurei brought out his flame, Kurenai. But until then, Recca's determination enabled him to summon Resshin and defeat Kurenai. It ended the battle as well when Kurei finally lost all of his energy. Yanagi Sakoshita is finally back in Recca's hands as Ganko cries in the corner with the unconscious Mr. Tatesako. 

~ It's saddening. The whole mansion has been destroyed. Kurei, are you alright? ~ 

"What are you looking at Koganei? And why are you here?" Koganei hurriedly turned back. He saw Kurei without his mask and standing before him, are four members of his Jyushinshu. 

"Brother, It's just that, I want to wave goodbye to you." He cried. 

~ Koganei! But… But why? ~ 

"I no longer want to work for you brother. I'm sorry." He added. 

~ Koganei. No. Don't do this to me. ~ 

"Koganei! You fool. I will never forgive you boy, Kurei-sama, do you want me to destroy him with my Fukyu Waon?" It was Neon, a female member of the Jyushinshu. 

"No Neon, leave him alone. He's just a kid. Let him go." 

Koganei runs to the forest ahead. As the burning mansion collapses, Kurei and the rest of his Jyushinshus only stood there. 

"Neon, Jisho Raiha, Genjuroh, please leave me alone for a while. I'll meet you at my father's mansion." 

The four Jyushinshus vanished in thin air. As Kurei watches Koganei, who is still running to the woods ahead. His tears slowly fell down. 

~ Koganei. I'll… no longer be your elder brother. Never call me your brother again. You're just the same as my father. I'll… I'll kill you all! ~ 

~ Brother, I'm sorry, I'm very confused. I don't know what to do. But I promise, someday, I'll come back to you. I'll come back to you and say, Brother, I've gotten stronger. But for now, I have to search for my own reason. I have to search for my own purpose. Someone beneath this forest, might know the answer… ~   
  
  


End of Chapter 5 

[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to fanfics index][2]

   [1]: perfectworld6.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	6. Reunion of Lost Souls

Perfect World: Reunion of Lost souls

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ Perhaps someday, I will find my purpose… ~ 

Chapter 6 – Reunion of Lost Souls 

For hours, Koganei runs in the forest not knowing what danger awaits him. Tears keep falling down as he runs farther and farther apart from Kurei. Every wild animal that comes to his way were silenced by the bloody Kougan-Anki. 

As he runs, something else runs wild in his mind. "Why would Kurei betray me? I have to find out." Every animal that he kills made him remember the torture that Yanagi suffered in the hands of his brother. "I told them to stop, I begged my brother to halt, but they didn't listen to me. Kurei, I'm sorry. But I guess this is the best way. I want to be alone for awhile. And think of everything that happened earlier. Someday, when I meet you again, I will ask you why." 

. 

Suddenly, a fiery glow above the sky stopped him for a moment. It seems that he have been there for a long time. It just couldn't be, or could it be… Koganei runs even faster. He's afraid that someone he loves maybe dying there. "Someone is in danger. Miss Tsukino." Koganei thought, "It shouldn't be you. I don't want you to die. It mustn't be you. I will never forgive myself if something happens to you… Mother." 

Soon, he could see the end of the forest. A white Japanese house stands before him and two men had their body set on fire. Those two familiar faces. He couldn't be mistaken. Their the ones that greeted them the first time he got in the Moon palace. "The whole mansion is burning. This is…" Koganei was shocked. His feelings were right. The palace is Miss Tsukino's. "Noooo!" Koganei screamed as he rushes inside the mansion. However, a falling pillar blazed with fire blocked his way inside. "If only Kai is here, we could save Miss Tsukino." Koganei cried. With broken heart, he walked back out of the mansion. Suddenly, the whole mansion collapsed. If he weren't a second faster, he would've be burned to death inside. 

Outside, he saw a shadow moving in the bushes not too far away from where is is standing now. It was a familiar face, it was Miss Tsukino! Koganei ran as fast as he can to Miss Tsukino. There is no barrier that can prevent them from going to each other. More than lovers who were broken apart for a long time. Koganei hugged Miss Tsukino so tightly. Just like the hug Miss Tsukino gave him three years ago. 

He silenced for a moment. Trying to bring himself back to what he is. Then, a voice from Miss Tsukino broke the silence. "Where is Kurei? Aren't you supposed to be with him?" Koganei, at that time, is sweating coldly, he didn't know what to say. If he told her what happened a while ago, she may have died right there. Instead, he told her that Kurei was fine and he was just passing by. 

As the light went out and the whole house were totally burnt down, it reminded Koganei on how did Miss Tsukino escaped. "It was lucky, I was in the garden at the moment. He didn't see me so I wasn't killed." Koganei was in complete silence for a brief moment. Then he asked again, "Who was that guy?" At first, Miss Tsukino didn't tell him who it was. Believing that it was far too dangerous for his little Kaoru to haunt that man, however, Koganei's stubbornness finally proved too much for her. 

Miss Tsukino silenced for a moment. She knows that even at a young age, Kaoru could already understand everything. "A cyborg. A half-human half robot man came here a while ago. He burned down everything here." 

"Miss Tsukino, I have to bring you to somewhere else. Please come with me." Koganei said. 

"No. I'll be fine here. You should go now Kaoru. They are waiting for you." Miss Tsukino answered back. 

"Who? Who is waiting for me?" 

"You'll find out." Tsukino smiled, "May I hug you again? One last hug?" 

"Yes Miss Tsukino. You can hug me as much as you want. If it'll bring happiness to you, I'll gladly do it." Tsukino closed her eyes and hugged Koganei as much as she can. One last hug. "Thank you, Kaoru…" 

"Now go, Kaoru. Someone's waiting for you. Far far away…" 

Kaoru one last time turned back to Miss Tsukino and waved goodbye. Soon, his shadows faded as he walks to the woods. Not knowing what more danger awaits him. Or perhaps just thinking of the special someone waiting for him. 

~ Kaoru, if only I can live longer, I will take very good care of you… ~ 

End Of Chapter 6 

[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to fanfics index][2]

   [1]: perfectworld7.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	7. The Third Urabutou Satsugen, An Invitati...

Perfect World: The Third Urabutou Satsugen, An invitation to Hell

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ Go now Kaoru. They're waiting for you… Somewhere Far far away… ~ 

Chapter 7 – The Third Urabutou Satsugen, an Invitation to Hell 

  
  


Tsukino slowly closed her eyes. It took her a long time to recompose herself. She didn't know what to do. Still, she is waiting for Raiha, the boy who swore eternal loyalty to Kurei. If she saw him now, she will surely run to him like a kid. Missing him more than Raiha does. 

For ten years, Raiha never appeared to her. After the tragedy in the mine and the revelation of Raijin. Every night, she would always pray that one day, she will see him again. A warm cheerful face always brings happiness to her. Not even Kurei or her husband did she ever saw smiles. Perhaps that's the reason why she liked Koganei so much. So much that she would do anything for him. Anything even though it will endanger herself. 

Soon, It will already be sunrise. Tsukino wiped her tears and look up the sky. 

"This is not a dream. I will live. I will live till the last." She whispered with determination. "I will find your parents, Kaoru. I will bring them to you. And let them kneel before you." She rested for a while, and stood up. "I will make them pay for giving you such sufferings…" 

****** 

Kurei threw himself to the bed. He sits there without a word. Two things are boggling him in his mind. He still couldn't forget what happened several hours ago. 

~ What did I do that made Ganko and Koganei leave Uruha? ~ 

~ How did that Recca defeat me despite having weak flame? ~ 

At that time, Kurei is also thinking of those interesting madougus Recca's friends possess. Especially that Fuujin that Raiha is talking about, the sister madougu of Raijin. He took a deep breath, and blow them out. There is one and only one thing that will make him collect all those madougu… the Urabutou Satsugen. 

~ Everything you have, I will take away! ~ 

~ AAAAAARGH! ~ 

A flash of lightning brought Kurei back to his senses. It was just a dream. He never thought that for a short time, he has already fallen asleep. This dream is no longer new to him. Everytime he sleeps, he would dream about his father and that mysterious red-dressed woman. But for now, the dream doesn't interest Kurei. What he now thinks of is his mother. Time has passed so quickly. So fast that he never thought about seeing his mother. He was way too busy organizing the last bits of his Uruha, but now, his brother is already gone… He's afraid of even facing his mother, afraid that maybe; she will ask him about Koganei. When that happens, he wouldn't know what to do. 

"Tomorrow, when I organize the Urabutou Satsugen, I'll have someone to protect mother, Raiha." Kurei said in a low voice. Kurei closed his eyes. Before he sleeps, he whispered, "I will kill you…" Soon, Kurei fell in a deep sleep. Taking another step towards tomorrow and facing his evil dreams, again. 

****** 

  
  


Kurei walked up at the sound of the chirping birds. Everytime he would hear their songs, he will run to the garden. There, the first thing he would want to see are the red roses in the corner. Those red roses, makes him remember the good old times when he and Kurenai still walked there. She would always greet Kurei with those red roses. But now, no one touches the flowers anymore. The only thing that touches it are butterflies and the water that Neon sprinkled. 

The roses did not only reminded him about Kurenai, it also reminded him of the Urabutou Satsugen he has yet to organize. After his breakfast, he approached Kouran to assist him for the funding of the Urabutou Satsugen. Kurei insisted that when Kouran help him organize the Urabutou Satsugen, he would surely invite Recca and bring Yanagi Sakoshita to him as a token of gratitude. Of course, that's one offer that Kouran can't resist. His life long dream will finally be realized. 

The invitations to the Urabutou Satsugen were sent to different fighters all over the world. Jisho and Genjuroh delivered the message to Recca somewhere in the mountains. Raiha appeared to Koganei and told him about it. Neon to team Shinryuu. Kai to team Holocaust. And Yasashiro, although he didn't receive the invitation, joined the tournament together with two of his remaining friends, Chigusari and Gaia bearing one goal in mind, revenge! In one week, the invitations were delivered to more than two hundred competitors all over the world. Among those who entered are Team Kuh, Kaientai, POG, Saakasu, Hokage, and six different factions of Uruha: Uruha Mabaroshi, headed by Genjuroh, Uruha Oto, by Neon, Uruha Ma, by Magensha, Uruha Kurogane by Jisho, Uruha Ikasuki by Raiha, and Uruha Kurenai which is headed by Kurei. 

Clearly, Kurei's main goal isn't to bring Yanagi Sakoshita to Kouran or to collect the madougus. His main purpose is to defeat Recca and prove to everyone that there is no one stronger than he is. The night before the tournament, Kurei approached Raiha. This time, Raiha is dead serious as he anticipates what Kurei has to say. 

"Raiha, do you know why I didn't want you to be in my team?" Kurei asked seriously, "I'm sure, that Genjuroh, Mowkuren and Mikoto works for Kouran. The reason why I had Mikoto in my team is because I want to have an eye on her. You, must take care of Genjuroh and Mowkuren. Furthermore, you must protect my mother. On the eighth day, there is no doubt that Kouran will start his plans against me. Stay alive Raiha. And to Neon and Jisho too. Best of Luck for you all. I will pray for your safety." Raiha listened carefully to every word Kurei said. Even though he didn't have a chance to talk, he is certain that what Kurei said was true. As Kurei walks away from him, he whispered to himself, "I will protect you, and everything that you love, Master Kurei." 

On that night, Kurei still can't stop worrying about what is going to happen the next day. What he is sure of, is that in the succeeding eight days, all hell will surely break lose. Also, he is wondering if Koganei will come. That day, he has already decided on one thing. He will kill all traitors. Even if it means that he'll destroy his own brother. As Kurei closes his eyes, he whispered to his pillow, "After the Urabutou Satsugen, I will bury you, Koganei" 

  
  


End of Chapter 7 

[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to fanfics index][2]

   [1]: perfectworld8.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	8. Beyond the Gates of Hell

Perfect World: Beyond the Doors of Hell

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ After the Urabutou Satsugen, I will bury you… Koganei ~ 

Chapter 8 – Beyond the Doors of Hell 

  
  


September 22, Kurei woke up very early. Each team were given schedules of matches. He took a glance at Block B. The third match is between Jisho's Uruha Kurogane and the team Botan. If Koganei is still by his side, he would surely join that team. 

~ Tomorrow, I will wait for you, Koganei. ~ 

****** 

Urabutou Satsugen 

Day 1 

"Mikoto, I beg of you. Please spare me. My son I still very young. If I die, there will be no one to support my son." Jibril begged with his chest bleeding. "Hohoho. I am Mikoto, the controller of life. Everyone that stands in my way are killed. I do not care what happens to your son. I don't pity little rats. I have no feelings." Jibril stares at his sons at the spectators area. "Keishuu, Michiteru… Forgive me." A vast shout follows, then a vaster silence. 

"And the match is over. Team Uruha Kurenai defeated Team Shinryuu at a record of three is to zero." Nemi shouted. "And that concludes the show for today. Thank you for coming everyone. The next match will start tomorrow at 9:00AM." As everyone started to leave, One shadow stays standing as it stares at Kurei. "Brother, I wouldn't mind joining this foolishness…" 

~ Really Koganei? We'll see about that… ~ 

~ Michiteru is still a baby. He never had a chance to see dad. Everytime he asks me about father, he is always at his fighting dojo. And when he comes back at night, Michiteru is already asleep. Just like now. He hasn't opened his eyes even before the match started. ~   
  
  


****** 

Urabutou Satsugen 

Day 2 

Nemi introduced Shiju to the audience. Then as she is about to introduce Fuuko, Recca suggested her to wait for a little while more. However, the rules says that when a fighter is not eligible to fight, or if the fighter is not present, the match will automatically be forfeited. But, if ever the team wishes to replace the missing person, it would be just fine. Recca shouted at the audience, "Anyone of you care to help us?" There were no yes's heard. Just several angry voices towered the arena. "Whadja think of us? That Shiju killed all five members of Team Enkaikyo yesterday." 

~ Brother, I wouldn't mind joining this foolishness. ~ 

"Maybe it's too late to say that." Koganei whispered, who is sitting at the rooftop. "That stupid man there doesn't even know how to protect sis. If team Hokage loses, Sis will surely die. I guess it's time for me to show up then…" Koganei speared the Kougan-Anki to the middle of the ring. Soon he follows and sits above it. 

~ Recca, I didn't come to save you. I came for my sis… ~ 

~ Finally Koganei. You've shown yourself. You will pay for your insolence. ~ 

Even though he is far younger than Shiju, Koganei destroyed him in less than ten minutes. Also, He proved to Kurei that he had trained so well. Transforming His Kougan Anki from Kyoku to An in less than one second. After the defeat of Uruha Mabaroshi, Koganei has already his reason for fighting in the side of Hokage. He placed the safety of Yanagi in the second. The reason why he joined Hokage, is that he wanted to see Kurei, and seek for answers to his questions. Believing that Hokage is the only team capable of defeating Uruha Kurenai, He didn't regret to join them. Also, if he joins Hokage, he is certain that he is safe with everyone around him. Furthermore, he realized that the girl Tsukino told him about, is none other than his sister, Yanagi. 

~ I will protect you sister… ~ 

****** 

Yet, the next team that faces Uruha Kurenai proved to be powerless against them. It doesn't interest Kurei at all. At that point, he is wondering of how to kill Koganei. He is sure that he will never come one on one with Koganei. He has yet to figure out another way to destroy him. Perhaps only time can tell… 

  
  


****** 

"Gaaaaiiiaaaa" Yasashiro screamed. Chigusari stood next to Yasashiro grieving for the death of another friend. There was no doctor who came for the aid of Gaia. At his dying breath, Gaia told Yasashiro and Chigusari to continue on, and defeat Uruha Kurenai. For the sake of the dead Karin, and for the sake of him. Soon, Gaia breathes his last, and closed his eyes. Yasashiro picks up Gaia's madougu, Sekaii Ien, a cigar containing the element of smoke, and looks up. "I will avenge your death, Gaia…" He whispered, "Karin, you too, After this tournament, after we defeat Uruha Kurenai, your souls can now rest in peace…" 

****** 

Nighttime, at the end of a long day. Koganei laid down on his bed. Wondering if he and Kurei will ever be together again. Seeing the brutality of Kurei and his Uruha Kurenai brought him farther and farther apart from Kurei. But still, he wouldn't stop believing that one day, maybe not tomorrow, nor at the end of this tournament, but someday, he will be together with him again. As he closes his eyes, he heard a low voice echoing from the windows. "Anata wa mou hitori jya nai." The same words that Raiha mentioned to Kurei ten years ago echoed before him. And he heard someone answered back, "Arigatou Kurei-kun, Konbanwa." He never knew who was the one who answered back, all he knew is that one of them, should be none other than, Kurei. 

~ Someday, I will find the answer. Someday, I will know my purpose… ~ 

As the moon shone high above the sky, someone is peeping at the windows of Koganei's room. Someone dressed in black and gold, looking at him, guarding his dreams as he sleeps.   
  
  


End of Chapter 8   
  
  


[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to fanfics index][2]

   [1]: perfectworld9.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	9. The Way to the Promised Land

Perfect World: The Way to the Promised Land

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ Someday, I will find the answer. Someday, I will find my purpose. ~ 

Chapter 9 – The Way To The Promised Land 

It was early in the morning. Koganei woke up and glanced at the window. There, he saw someone dragging two coffins after him. "That man looks familiar." He thought. After a blink of the eye, the man outside the window suddenly disappeared. Just a hallucination perhaps. Just as he is about to go out of his room, another voice called, "Good Luck Kaoru." As he turns back to see who called him, there was nothing but his Kougan-Anki. He didn't mind those words. He picked up his Kougan-Anki and walked out of their room. He heard another voice "Don't die. You mustn't die. Kaoru." When he turned back, he saw an odd looking Recca who fell down on the sofa. Thinking that it was Recca who is dreaming of him, he smiled and left him alone. 

Outside, he transformed his Kougan-Anki into different shapes, practically playing with it. Just as he was about to construct it's fifth form, the mysterious voice called him again, "Your Kougan-Anki, looks very much like my Yamato." Koganei throw the boomerang to his back, believing that someone is really following him. However, the kougan-anki returned to him like it never hit anything. He turned around, hoping that he won't here the voice again. However, the next scene isn't a beautiful sight. He saw a bloody man standing before him. "Kaoru," He started, "You should be very careful. Your next opponent will be Tsukishiro, A member of Ura Uruha. The Ura Uruha, is far more dangerous than Uruha itself. The Ura Uruhas aren't well known for their strength. All of them fight in shadows. In other words, no one really knows their true powers because it is next to never displayed. You Koganei, are the strongest member of Hokage. The reason why you look so weak, is because of your weak madougu, however, it doesn't mean that you are the weakest of them all. In fact, the weakness of the Kougan-Anki made you stronger. I wish I could give you my Yamato but it's way too late. It has already been destroyed. All I can do now is to give you advises. Good luck, Kaoru." 

Now, he could clearly see the man's face. All the blood in his face went out. And a very calm, innocent face stands before him. Soon, the sun finally rises from the east, and the soul slowly disappears. He was certain, that he have already seen that man. Somewhere in the arena. Now, another mystery he has yet to solve awaits: who is that man that appeared to him…   
  
  


Urabutou Satsugen 

Day 4 

"Now please welcome, Team Hokage." Tatsuko shouted. And from the east comes the five members of the team. Then, the next team introduced to the fans is Saakasu. From the west, appears one long-haired man who had his eyes wrapped with white cloth, Yasashiro. Behind him are two black coffins with crosses marked in the middle. Koganei was shocked. He was the same man he saw earlier in the morning who drags two coffins along with him outside the window. 

"I'm sorry everyone, but the winner has already been decided. Team Saakasu forfeits this match. Hokage won." Yasashiro announced sadly. Suddenly, the fans went wild. They started throwing empty cans to the ring. Recca, who became very pissed off, summons Setsuna out. "If you wish to die, then try throwing another thing to this ring and I'll command Setsuna to burn you to crisps. Kagero smiled to Recca. Finally her son knows how to think of a way to solve problems. 

~ Nice work Recca. Wise move. ~ 

"I want to here your reasons. Why won't you fight us?" Recca asked. Koganei still stood there without a word. Tokiya looked at him, that time although he didn't bother to ask him why, he was sure that Koganei is thinking of something very important. Then, Yasashiro started his long speech, "Recca, I guess you are the leader of this team right? You joined this tournament simply because you want to fight with Kurei, and to defeat him, furthermore, to save your princess. Team Saakasu and you had the same goal. We joined this tournament to defeat Kurei. However, our reasons are not the same as yours. It's because of revenge. Two years ago, at the Second Urabutou Satsugen, Team Saakasu joined the tournament just for fun. We just wanted to fight with someone else, but without any goal of killing at all. That time, we didn't realize that our opponent aren't much of a match, we brought ourselves to the finals without even a scratch on us. However, the good times ended there. Our opponent, Uruha Kurenai, is far too powerful for us. Gaia had lots of his blood sucked out from him by Hyoumaen. Chigusari was lucky he stole one Gedokugan from Mikoto but still, he lost. But it doesn't pain me much more than when I see Karin's face as she is being killed by Noroi. Even though we begged Kurei to stop Noroi, he didn't heed our words and yet, commanded Noroi to kill her. We can't do anything against them. They were absolutely invincible at that time. Now, when Chigusari Gaia and I entered this tournament, our skills have increased a lot. Believing that our strength is now enough to defeat Kurei. However, after the third day, all of my friends died, and I'm the only one left. We didn't know that after such a short time, we end up fighting against such powerful teams. One after the other, my friends died. Now, I'm sure I'm already very weak to defeat Kurei anymore. Seeing all of you guys fight, I believe that you aren't bad guys after all. I would like to ask you one favor Recca, Please defeat Kurei for us. May I entrust you the future of your souls?" "Absolutely Yasashiro, leave them all to us." Recca answered with determination. 

After a long speech, Yasashiro turned back to leave the arena. As he was about to reach the shadows, three persons appeared and smiled before them, Chigusari, Gaia, and Karin. Koganei, at that time, brought his senses back to himself and ran to Chigusari. However, the time he reached Chigusari, the spirit has already disappeared. And all he could see is Yasashiro as he walks away. Then, as he faces the floor, he saw a weapon just like his Kougan-Anki. It has a broken sphere connected to it. And the word engraved in it is the word blood. Then, he remembered what Chigusari told him that if he'd still had a chance to give it to Koganei. He would, but it's already destroyed. He bowed down and slowly reaches for Yamato but he never touched the weapon. It disappeared just like Chigusari did. 

"So you entrusted our future to team Hokage?" 

"Yes Karin. You, Chigusari and Gaia will no longer suffer the fires of hell. I'm sure, Hokage is powerful enough to defeat Uruha Kurenai." 

Slowly, Yasashiro closed his eyes. Knowing that his injuries are too much for his body to handle, he sits down and waited for his final hour. And when it does, His soul departed from his body. Together with Chigusari and Gaia, they all went to a far away land, waiting there is the last member of Saakasu, Karin. 

End of Chapter 9 

[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to Fanfics Index][2]

   [1]: perfectworld10.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	10. Time of Truth

Perfect World: The Time of Truth

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ Defeat Uruha Kurenai… So our souls will rest peacefully in heaven… ~ 

Chapter 10 – The Time of Truth 

  
  


Nighttime, Kurei is looking at window alone. At an empty room, in the dark shadows. There are fireworks flashing in the sky. Many audiences were outside watching the firework display. However, the fireworks don't seem to mean anything to Kurei. It doesn't concerns him at all. What concerns him now is the match earlier between Jisho and Magensha. Suddenly, someone barge in the room crying, Neon… 

"Kurei-sama. Kurei-sama. Jisho. It's Jisho. Magensha killed him." Neon cried. Kurei didn't responded. His face was blank. His heart was blank. His mind was blank. He didn't care to turn back and look at Neon. He didn't care about the powerful aura behind Neon. "Aren't you going to do anyhing Kurei-sama?" Kurei took a deep breath, and finally talked. "We can't do anything now, can we Neon? It's the rules of Uruha. Only the strong survives. Jisho was just unlucky that he got killed." 

"How sad Miss Neon." A voice echoed from the shadows. "I didn't know Jisho was your friend." That voice, is the same as Magensha's. She couldn't be mistaken. It was Magensha's voice. Kurei didn't mind Magensha at all, nor care to listen to their conversation. He just stood there as if he's a statue. Never turning back to see what they're up to. Just as Neon lunges to Magensha, he disappeared into thin air. Then, Kurei could no longer feel the powerful aura where it once used to be. As Neon exits the room, she still could not believe what she heard from Kurei. It's as if Kurei was not himself at that moment. 

"Pikaboom!" Raiha shouted. Neon was knocked out of her feet. "You pervert. You're such a child Raiha! Can't you see I'm already mourning for Jisho's death and now, it seems that nothing had happened today." Neon shouted angrily. Raiha just gave Neon a goofy smile and said, "This is not the last time we'll see Jisho." Again, Raiha's words puzzled Neon. What did he mean by that? Jisho is already dead and buried. How come they'll see him again? 

Everything Raiha said was true. That night, Kurei went to Jisho's grave. Then a giant blue flame surrounds the whole area. The Sacred Flame Phoenix soared high in the sky. Turning the dead Jisho to a flame. Kurei's second flame, Jisho Kurogane. Raiha was amazed by the beautiful display of power. As he sees Jisho soaring high above the air with the Immortal bird, he thought that he should've brought Neon along… 

****** 

Urabotou Satsugen 

Day 5 

The match has finally started. Uruha Ikasuki's Raiha faces Uruha Kurenai. Raiha slashed Noroi's arm and throws shurikens at him. Just as everyone thinks that Uruha Kurenai finally found a match, Raiha gives up and announced that the only time he will unseal Raijin's unimaginable power is when Kurei is in danger. Soon, Domon also defeated Magensha to advance to the finals of Urabutou Satsugen.   
  


******   
  


Urabutou Satsugen 

Day 8 

Fourth Round: Kaoru Koganei vs. Joker 

Koganei and Joker both jumped down the ring. Joker smiled at Koganei and said "Saicho will surely die, don't you think this is saddening?" Those words are already meaningless to Koganei. All his worries about Saicho's safety have already been buried in the sand. All he cares about now is revenge. He will win for Saicho's sake. The battle began in a minute. Just as the audience are busy watching the fight, Kagero had her tears falling down. 

~ I feel so ashamed of myself. At first, I didn't trust that kid. Seeing that he was a former Uruha, and considering the fact that he was just a kid, he might switch side and return to Kurei. However, as I see him fight now, He is fighting his own brother to save Yanagi. That boy is never weak. When he returns, I will surely apologize to him. ~ 

Burning with determination to win, Koganei finally transformed his Kougan- Anki to it's sixth hidden form "MU" meaning none. With the help of Joker's Teyshaku Kaiten, the power of the Mu was increased thus made more damage to Joker. Finally, the match ended at 38 minutes 14 seconds. 

As Joker returned to his team, Koganei stayed in the ring and looked up to Kurei "Brother, I have something to ask you." 

~ Today is my birthday. Brother, I crave for a gift. I want your answer… I want you to know that I don't fight for Recca Hanabishi. I joined them because I'm sure they'll keep winning until they come face to face with Uruha Kurenai. I want to know how you feel about me now Kurei. Let's say that this is the moment of truth. Whether I'll be spared, whether I'll be killed, I don't mind. I'm not afraid. ~ 

"Kurei," Koganei started, "I'm really strong ain't I? We can be like brothers, I will treat you as my very own brother. Those are the words you said to me. That time, I was still very young. Too young to understand what those words mean. Now, I've already grown up. And I know what's right and wrong. Now, can you tell me again what you feel?" Koganei smiled with tears. "Everything, Everything is unreal right? Tell me, everything is just an illusion. Here, remember the first time we met? I never removed this handkerchief. So that everyday when I feel sad, I'd always look at this. And when I remember you, It's just that, I feel you're always there taking care of me." Domon was shocked as he sees Koganei's wrist. "What's that?" He asked quietly. 

"Tell me! Kurei. Everything is just an illusion. This world is full of lies! Everything is a lie. Tell me, brother!" Koganei shouted. 

Kurei closed his eyes and delivered a powerful left to Koganei knocking him down. Shortly, he fires a flame blast to Koganei but luckily, It's was just an illusion created by Rui. Recca appeared from nowhere and challenged Kurei. Just as Recca is about to jump down the ring, Koganei whispered to him "It's Kurei, please don't…" Recca seemed a little confused. Koganei then broke the confusion and said, "No. It's nothing." 

For about an hour, the two flame masters battled each other. At that time, Neon cried out as she sees Jisho coming out from Kurei. As Raiha sees Mowkuren's evil grin, he hurriedly ran to Miss Tsukino. Also, at that time, Kouran Mori is already planning for something more evil. Something more evil than Kurei, the revelation of Ura Uruha! 

  
  
  
  


End of Chapter 10 

[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to Fanfics Index][2]

   [1]: perfectworld11.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	11. The Most Important Possession

Perfect World: The Most Important Possession

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ Something more evil than Kurei, Ura Uruha! ~ 

Chapter11 – The Most Important Possession 

Kurei was knocked out by Recca at the end of the match. All members of the Uruha Jyushinshu had their own way. Jisho, Genjuroh, Noroi, and Kai went to their own rightful destinations. Raiha ran to the aid of Miss Tsukino. Joker went away together with Menou, and the other three Jushinshus sided with Kouran Mori. All that is left for Kurei is Neon. However, he didn't noticed Neon's presence. As Recca and His friends rejoice, Kurei stood up and ran to the mountains above. His heart is very calm. As if he was in a dream world, or perhaps just a feeling of comfort. There, he closed his eyes and felt very contented in the match. Even though he didn't win, at least, he was able to face his own brother again. However… 

A fiery glow of flames struck Kurei at the back. Soon, Kurei's body was again covered with blood. As he struggls to get up to see what hit him, he saw a frightful face, Kouran Mori together with Mowkuren and two other unknown Ura Uruha assassins. He didn't care to see Mori's face. He was more interested on the assassin dressed like him. 

A hybrid of Kurei and Kurenai's genes, together, they created a very powerful clone, even more powerful than Kurei, Renge. Kurei seathing with anger throwed a punch at Renge, but he is now powerless and was blasted again with big gouts of flame. 

Kouran Mori smiles at the helpless Kurei. "Do you remember this remote?" Kouran asked as he takes out a device from his pocket, "Hahaha. Now, after Kurenai, care to take a wild guess of who will be next?" Kurei was in a state of shock. He could neither move his arms nor his legs. Then, another evil grin followed Mori's words, finally he talked again, "EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, I SHALL TAKE AWAY!" Kouran pressed the remote. Another name was listed in Saint Peter's log book, Tsukino Mori! Kurei with his last bits of strength shouted out and tried to throw another punch. As Renge is preparing to kill Kurei with another blast of flames, a woman forcefully pushed her away. Neon, he hugs Kurei and had themselves thrown into the vast ocean below. 

For days, Kurei fell on a deep sleep. Still Neon kept on believing that one day, Kurei will wake up. At the tenth day, Kurei is in the middle of a bad dream… Renge, the combination of genes, was created. Mori Kouran finally brought out the power of his Ura Uruha. Soon, the same words scared him again, "EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, I SHALL TAKE AWAY!" Finally, it woke him up at his sleep. 

Neon then heard Kurei's hysterical scream and hurriedly ran to Kurei. She brought him some food and water and placed them on the table. "This place…" Kurei whispered. Neon explained that the house was just abandoned for years. At first, she thought of bringing Kurei to the hospital, however, the Ura Uruha might find them and kill them. It's best to stay in this haunted area where no one would bother them anymore. 

Kurei looked at Neon. What he saw was a Neon he never saw before. Her face was all pale, and she grown so thin. "What happened to you, Neon?" Kurei asked with broken voice. Neon smiled with her tears running down her eyes "Master Kurei, you cared so much for me. It's nothing. I can handle it. Even a little help, even just a little help, I would gladly do. Just to make you happy." 

Kurei felt very ashamed of himself. Despite the hell he brought to Neon, she remained loyal to him. Perhaps the most loyal Jyushinshu ever. Every member of the Jyushinshus were either killed or went their separate ways. The only one left for him is Neon. As Neon gave Kurei his food, Kurei suddenly choked as he remembered those words… EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, I SHALL TAKE AWAY!!! Neon dropped the food she was holding and ran to Kurei's aid. "It's nothing. I'm here Master Kurei. As long as I'm here, You'll be safe." 

"I no longer want to fight." Kurei said. Neon hugged him and said, "Then so be it. Everything is over now. We will live a life filled with happiness. All the hell you've gone through is already far enough. Let's live at a place where no one knows. Let's live a peaceful life, and entrust the fall of Ura Uruha to Hokage's hands." 

That night, Kurei and Neon did their parts. As Kurei's face nears Neon, Neon whispered through her mind, "I shall not disappear. Forever, I swore my eternal loyalty to you, master. Not even my life would be enough to repay you for all the things you've done for me." 

The union lasted only for so long. Kurei went out to see the bright moon above not knowing that the danger slowly approaches them. A big fat guy appeared in the woods and shoved Kurei out of his feet. That time, Neon was awakened as she feels Kurei is in danger. She hurriedly got herself dressed up and ran outside to see what's happening. Kurei shouted at Neon not to come but it's too late. The fat guy throwed a punch and knocked Neon down. 

~ EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, I SHALL TAKE AWAY… TAKE AWAY! TAKE AWAY! TAKE AWAY! ~ 

~ What are you saying Mori? Don't joke around. I'm not letting you do it. You may have killed My mother. You may have taken Koganei away from me but, I will not let you take Neon away. I will not let you take my last possession away from me! ~ 

With his anger, Kurei finally got his powers back and burned the fat man to ashes. Kurei looked down at Neon. Then he bowed down and lifted Neon up. Even though Neon is out cold, She could feel Kurei's tears falling down her cheeks. For the first time, She felt Kurei's tears. More importantly, it's the first time Kurei showed her true feelings to his friend. That time, Kurei no longer honors Neon as his friend nor his best friend rather, he now honors her as the most important possession in his life. 

Luckily, he found a good doctor who agreed to cure Neon for free. Kurei felt so happy that Neon is safe. As he was about to leave, he told the doctor that once Neon wakes up, tell her to forget about him and live a peaceful life of her own. He said that he couldn't live peacefully unless Kouran Mori is dead. Shortly, Neon opened her eyes and Kurei's words was narrated to her. She cried out and shouted for Kurei's name. But Kurei could no longer hear her. At that time, Kurei has already left the hospital and has headed for one place, The new Tsuki no Miya!   
  
  


End of Chapter 11 

[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to Fanfics Index][2]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: perfectworld12.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	12. Tendou Jigoku, The Key to Eternal Life

Perfect World: Tendou Jigoku, The Key to Eternal Life

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ I will not let you get her. Not Neon… ~ 

Chapter12 – Tendou Jigoku, The Key to Eternal Life 

As Kurei's shadows near the Moon Palace, hundreds of men in black suits swarmed before him. As for Kurei, they were no stronger than a battletank to begin with. He burned them all out mercilessly until not even ashes are left. Then, another Ura Uruha appeared before him carrying another weapon identical to Chigusari's Yamato. In it is a sphere with the word matter engraved. The sphere controls the element of matter. Before the assassin could do his job, Kurei had already sliced him into half. Kurei stared at the weapon and decided to pick up the sphere. He then looks up and proceeded. 

Kurei entered the Moon Palace but he couldn't find his mother anywhere. Only a coffin without a body. He thought that Raiha probably saved her from the bomb and took her somewhere else. Seeing that his mother isn't there, he burned down the palace and walked away, brining the sphere of matter with him. 

Raiha on the other hand, is too late in diffusing the bomb. After he reached the Palace, Miss Tsukino was already motionless on the ground. He thought that it would be best for him and Kurei to just bury her somewhere far from the Palace. Somewhere far, far away from danger. Somewhere where her soul could live forever without worries. Somewhere where no one will bother her anymore. 

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's secret hideout, Koganei and the rest of the team were talking about the different Ura Uruha assassins that appeared to them. Suddenly, Koku appeared to them and mentioned about the three types of madougus. "One, the madougus of destruction. These madougus are meant to kill. Two, the madougus of protection. These madougus are meant to protect it's bearer. Three, the madougu of enhancement. These madougus only provides little help." He mentioned that Kouran Mori would discover the most powerful madougu of Hokage shortly. And that once he gets hold of this madougu, it will be the end of everything. This dreaded madougu, is the most powerful Hokage madougu ever created, Tendou Jigoku! "Then where can we find this Tendou Jigoku?" Recca asked, but Koku nodded and denies to reveal it to him. "It will be far too dangerous for you all." He said. It was then until Joker came and revealed the location of the sealed madougu. Koku gets very annoyed and returned to the Ryudoken. 

As the team heads for the Cave of Tendou Jigoku, Kagero and Recca's father stayed home and watched them with the help of Kagero's Eikai Gyoku. As they entered the cave, three living dead appeared to them and greeted them. Fuuko jumps up and attempted to slice the zombies into pieces but as she was about to slice them, she heard a voice saying that the zombies aren't evil. They are… human beings! 

Recca was in shock. He never thought that those zombies were humans. Humans whose life they could never end. Just like the curse of time that that stops the passage of time in the person's body. No matter how these people tried to kill themselves, they are never successful. "It was because of greed…" They said, "Greed to attain the most powerful madougu." However, Tendou Jigoku denied to give them it's power and cursed them for trying to steal itself, the curse of eternal life. Furthermore, the three men were sentenced to be trapped inside the cave forever. 

Then, after they narrated their stories, one of them could feel someone hugging him. It was Yanagi Sakoshita. They just looked at her and sighed. Not even their foul smell and creepy looks scared Yanagi and yet, she still hugged them like they are real person. Their tears started falling down. Not because that finally they felt human flesh touched them but they felt that even with their looks, there is still someone who cares for them. 

After a while, Yanagi let go and goes back to Recca. Then, Tokiya stood out and waved his Ensui, causing the three people to freeze. Recca angrily questioned Tokiya, however, all he heard from Tokiya is that… "it would be better to freeze them and ease their suffering rather than to let them live forever and suffer." 

At some point, Recca thought that Tokiya is right. He smiled and continued to run forward, closer to their destination. Then, a fork divides them individually. Each of them took their own path and went closer to their destination. 

Domon at his own path, defeated Gaou and met with Recca. Koganei found his nemesis, Kamui. Then as he looks at him, he remembered the things that Miss Tsukino told him. The one who burned down the Tsuki no Miya, was a half-human, half-cyborg mowhawk haired person. Now, he is certain that it was Kamui who tried to kill Miss Tsukino. With a strong determination to win, He defeated Kamui and throwed his body into the freezing water ahead. Tokiya met with Mowkuren and the lost Jyushinshu, Mikoto. He defeated Mikoto's Shirahige, and Mowkuren's Kodama. However, as he walks away from Mowkuren, a woman appeared to him and in a flash, Tokiya was all covered with blood. 

Fuuko met with Hisui and got her Shinryo Shintou. Then, Soukakusai appeared before her and trapped her inside Tamasui no Tsubo. Raiha appeared to them and destroyed Soukakusai's madougu and ended his life as well. Finally he got Fuuko out and proceeded to her destination. Recca and Yanagi met up with Fumimaru and burned him up after he lunges at Rui's breasts. 

As the team are busy defeating every members of the Assassins, Kurei finally reached the Cave Of Tendou Jigoku. Apparently, Joker appeared to him and directed the cave to him. As he nears the tree, three Ura Uruha assassins appeared to him and were again burned into ashes. After the death of the assassins, he inserted the sphere of matter and burned it out, causing the mouth of the cave to open. 

Shortly, Kouran Mori has found the location of Tendou Jigoku. Rassen and Kirin guarded the great door and had a battle with Recca. Rassen, who carries the evilest of all madougu, Koukai Gyoku has the sacred power of erasing anything it touches. And Kirin, who carries her Houkishin whose power is identical to Domon's Kuchibashi Oh. 

Recca and his friends outsmarted Rassen and Kirin and defeated them. Finally, It leaves Renge and Kouran Mori alone inside the great door. As Recca and his friends enters the room, a huge beam blasted them but luckily, It didn't hit anyone. If they were too slow to get away from it, they might be fried to dust. As they looked up to see where the beam came from, a powerful aura greeted them. The aura produced by the titanic power of the union of strength of Kouran Mori and Tendou Jigoku!   
  
  


End of Chapter 12 

[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to fanfics index][2]

   [1]: perfectworld13.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	13. Tears for My Friend

Perfect World: Tears for my Friend

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ Eternal Life… Eternal Youth… Eternity! ~ 

Chapter 13– Tears For My Friend 

  
  


They saw a frightful face of the new Kouran Mori. With his new armor, the armor of Heaven and Hell. Koganei could feel the overflowing power of the madougu. Perhaps the strongest display of power. 

Renge stood at the back while Recca and his friends prepares to battle their strongest enemy. Raiha who is now accompanied by Joker also stood at the side watching. Soon thereafter, everything seems pretty bad for Recca. Koganei and Tokiya were badly wounded. Domon had his arm broken. Then, Recca advises Koganei, Tokiya and Domon to bring Yanagi with them and get out of the cave. 

Fuuko and Recca fought desperately with Mori. Recca summoned Koku to destroy the armor. It was successful, however, every part he destroys were easily regenerated by Mori. Then, Hisui comes and confronted Mori. However, Mori destroyed her like a fly. As the dying Hisui looks at Fuuko, she told her to get hold of her Shinryo Shintou and destroy the Tendou Jigoku. She also said that she was sorry for fighting with her and finally realized that what she did was wrong. With her dying breth, she told Fuuko, "I will look for you, in heaven…" 

After the death of Hisui, Fuuko has already lost the will to fight. Recca thought that it would also be best for Fuuko to leave the cave. It would be best for her and not to mention safer. Again, Recca summoned Nadare and Koku to destroy his armor but as usual, It was just regenerated. Soon, as Recca is about to be killed by Mori, Kurei blasted him with his flame and sends him back. 

For hours, the two forces collided with each other. The powerful collision caused the whole cave to collapse. Believing that Recca and Kurei were buried deep in the cave, Renge and Mori retreated to their own quarters. It was lucky that the zombies frozen by Ensui showed them a way out of the cave. They returned safely to the real world. Finally, Koganei stared at Kurei. Kurei's face was expressionless. His heart is blank. He didn't care about him. Kurei left Koganei with his friends without a word and disappeared through the shadows. 

****** 

It was then again, a normal day at school. Normal until a new student appeared in the school, Aoi. She is a really nice girl. She even brought Yanagi to wonderful places she has never seen before. Soon, she also befriended the members of Hokage. She apparently became Yanagi's best friend and Recca is happy for her that finally, besides Fuuko, she has found another friend to be with. 

It wasn't long before Aoi discovered that Recca and Yanagi are lovers. "Uuuh…" Yanagi blushed. Aoi laughed out and said "No. It's nothing really!" Yanagi smiled back to Aoi. Aoi asked again "Would you, umm… well… bring me to your most memorable place? I've showed you so much and you never showed me anything. Why don't we go there someday?" Yanagi smiled and suggested that they do it now. 

There, Aoi's evil plans begun. She is sure that the most memorable place for Yanagi is the place where she and Recca found and defeated Miss Kagero. She waved her hand and a portal appeared before them. Before Koganei, Recca and Tokiya could reach the warehouse, Yanagi and Aoi has already disappeared. All they could now see is an old abandoned warehouse before them. 

Two days have passed. Recca still couldn't believe that Yanagi is no longer with them. "I told you, we shouldn't trust than girl." Tokiya said, "I'm sure she's the one who almost got me killed in the cave." Recca remained silent. Silent until Koku appeared again out of nowhere. "It's time for you to confront the strongest flame dragon." Koku started, "You probably remembered clearly that not even my flame could destroy Tendou Jigoku. That is why I tried to prevent you from entering the cave. However, you wouldn't listen no matter what." Recca who is always confused about the things happening, finally turned serious and understood every word Koku says. Every word of Koku makes him more eager to hear the next word. "Now Recca, you should see your father, you need his power to help you defeat the power of Tendou Jigoku." 

Recca nodded and he announced that he will be gone for three days and that within those three days, he will train very hard for the final confrontation. There, everything is settled. Recca went back to the world of sand and was greeted by his dragons. There, Koku said, "In order for you to obtain Resshin's power, you must go into the castle." Koku then points at the castle. "You must defeat him, without even a little help from us. You must defeat him, only by… yourself!" 

Koganei, in his three days, still go to school as normal. There, he was again greeted by his three friends. Because of his cute appearance, every girl in the classroom had a feeling for him. It was because of this that one of his classmates, Hiroya, got jealous and swore that he will destroy Koganei in front of his friends. Apparently, he couldn't beat Koganei. Rather, he got beaten up. The next day was just the same. Hiroya demanded a match but lost. That afternoon, a call to Koganei was made. "If you want to see Hozumi alive, then come to our meeting place." Hiroya said, "Bring no one with you." 

As Hiroya is about to exit the booth, Koganei appeared and kicked his butt. The same thing happened to his comrades as Koganei reached their hideout. Soon, Hiroya finally reached their meeting place and saw his friends totally out cold. He looks up again and prepared to throw a punch to Koganei. Suddenly, out of nowhere, another Ura Uruha assassin appeared in thin air and got beaten to a pulp by Koganei. Hiroya and Hozumi weren't actually involved and were shocked after what happened. 

As Koganei turns back to them, his face is now dead serious. "I'm sorry Hiroya, maybe tomorrow, we will no longer be able to meet each other at school. Please take very good care of her while I'm gone." Koganei picks up his Kougan Anki and leaves. Leaving Hiroya and Hozumi completely confused. 

On the third day, Hiroya and Michiru went to Koganei's house and waved goodbye. As Koganei lifted his Kougan Anki, he smiled back again to Hiroya and Hozumi, "Perhaps we shall meet again someday." Hiroya had his tears falling down from his eyes. It seems that he liked Koganei more than Michiru does. After yesterday, he finally realized that there is no reason for him to fight with Koganei anymore, and that he will protect Hozumi forever. 

Koganei waved them goodbye and his shadows slowly disappear to the east… to the direction of the rising sun.   
  
  


End of Chapter 13 

[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to Fanfics Index][2]

   [1]: perfectworld14.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	14. Eternal Tears

Perfect World: Eternal Tears

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Perfect World**

~ Perhaps we shall meet again, somewhere in heaven… ~ 

Final Chapter – Eternal Tears 

Three days have passed very swiftly. It those days, Neon went back to the once beautiful dome of Urabutou Satsugen. She went there for two reasons. One, to say goodbye to her sisters and two, to take revenge for Jisho's death. She picks up Jisho's Jisoutou and walked away. Then, Aki and Mickey could hear her saying, "Tomorrow, everything will be all over, and Jisho could now rest in peace…" 

Within those three days, Kurei did a final preparation for his remaining Jyushinshus. Raiha, Joker and Neon reported to him and swore that they would fight to the end. Kurei, for the second time closed his eyes and began to weep, "Thank you… All of you are, my bestest friend." Raiha, Neon and Joker stared at him motionless. As they looked at him, an echo waved through Kurei's ears, "You're welcome, Master Kurei…" 

Midnight, Kurei looked up the sky, he sees a wonderful moon smiling before him. Slowly, he closed his eyes and sighed, "Perhaps this is the last moon I will see. Tomorrow, everything will be over. Koganei, tomorrow, I will say sorry. After the battle is over, I will again take care of you. Together, we will walk towards the lights of heaven…" 

That time, Neon was secretly listening to every word Kurei said. Instead of having a feeling of pity, she felt proud of him. Not because he acts like a very good leader but even though Koganei left him, he still couldn't stop thinking of him. That Kurei cares for every person he loves. That Kurei is still the best person she has ever met in her life… Shortly, Neon went back to her room. As she closed her eyes, she murmured a little prayer. Prayer that the day after tomorrow, will be the happiest day for Koganei and Kurei… 

Raiha sits at the top of the house. He stares at the millions of stars hanging above the sky. Each star he sees makes him think of the glory he has been dreaming of with Fuuko. As he starts to sleep, He prayed that the day after tomorrow, Fuuko and him will be together, forever… 

Joker strolls at the haunted forest below, Every ghost that he slays reminded him of the happy days he had with the Jyushinshus. Now, many of his friends have died. He could only feel his last few friends' care for him. He swore that the day after tomorrow, he will quit the freedom existence with Kurei. That at that time, he will throw away his trump card armor and his Teyshaku Kaiten in the seas. He will never remember anything about the things that will happen tomorrow… 

At the time when everyone is already asleep, Saakasu, Genjuroh, Kai, Noroi, Kurenai, Jisho and every other friends of Koganei and Kurei appeared before them. They have asked for forgiveness of everything that they did in the past. All they wish for is that tomorrow, They must come back alive. That neither one of them must die. They must live on. Live in a perfect world without tears and suffering. That the history of Hokage will finally be buried deep in the memories of those who have died and never be remembered again. Forever, they wished for Kurei and Koganei to end their sufferings and live a normal life of their own. Someday, when they meet each other in heaven, they want Kurei and Koganei to tell them that they are very thankful that at least once in their lifetime, They lived a perfect world down in earth. Wishing that after these things are over, Koganei would finally see the answers to his questions and Kurei to live happily with his last friends. 

Soon, dawn finally arrives and the souls of their deceased friends waved goodbye. Leaving a simple message for them, "We will pray for the perfect world for you to live in…" 

7:00 AM, the last members of Uruha and Hokage met each other under a giant tree. That time, they closed their eyes and prayed for their success. Shortly, One goal in mind settles everything. After this day, they will rebuild this rotten world, and make this world, a perfect world for them to live… 

****** 

Kurei is all covered with blood. It seems that he could no longer realize the wishes of his friends. He sadly looks at the dead Neon lying on the ground and the broken Jisoutou she is holding. He cried out and asked himself, "Why would my friends have to go though all this hell?" There's no reason for him to continue on… Raiha and Joker went their separate ways. Tokiya and Megure Kyosa have their arguments somewhere in the nameless mountains. Fuuko and Domon have already vanished from this world. All that is left for him is Koganei and Recca. 

Koganei saw Kurei's tearful face. He could now imagine the hell Kurei had gone through ever since he was young. Now, he thought that it is already too late to change everything. Most of his friends have died. He is sure that he will be the next one to die. Without even having a chance to say goodbye to Michiru and Hiroya, he stood there motionless as the overflowing power of Kouran Mori nears them. 

"Today will be the end," he thought. The destruction of Tendou Jigoku is at hand. Miss Kagero will already live her life happily in heaven. Those were only the things he thought of fulfilling. Now, everything seems impossible to happen. The last two undestroyed madougus are his Kougan-Anki and Kouran Mori's Tendou Jigoku. However, the destruction of Tendou Jigoku may just forever be buried in his dreams. "It's already hopeless," he thought. There is no other madougu that can counter the power of Tendou Jigoku. 

Soon, a giant beam was released by Mori aimed at Kurei. Kurei is already too weak to move. All he could do is wait for the beam to hit him and say goodbye to his brothers. As he closes his eyes and prepares for the last, a body absorbed the dreadful blast of Mori. 

Not knowing why, Koganei couldn't prevent himself from running into his brother's side even at the last minute of his life. It was Kurei who saved him from death four years ago. Now, he thought that it's time to repay Kurei's kindness to him. Kurei shouted for Koganei as he sees Koganei almost lifeless as he falls on the ground. With his last bits of strength, he struggles to get up and run to Koganei's side. It was the first time Koganei saw Kurei's tears running down from his eyes. To repay Kurei for his sacrifice, that was his purpose why he lived. Perfect world is far very complicated for him. He thought that the perfect world is not for him to live, but for the most important person in his life… Kurei. He smiled at Kurei and told him to keep on fighting. There is still another way… He handed Kurei a gift he'd always wanted to give him. His picks up from his pocket a golden cross for Kurei. The cross will protect Kurei. And if he is sad, all he have to do is to look at the cross, then, he would remember the good times he had with his friends. 

It was not long before Kurei noticed that Koganei had already left him. There, he could no longer prevent his emotions from coming out of him. He cried out as loud as he can. Louder than anyone could possibly shout. Everything… everything was taken away from him. Recca, he swore that he and Recca, will fight together to defeat Mori. Even if it causes his own life. He would gladly surrender it for the recreation of this world. After this is over, he will tell Recca to live on and live in this world without him. There is no reason for him to live on anyway. Reina, Ouka, Neon, Kurenai, Tsukino… Koganei… everyone he loves is already dead. There is no one for him to care for… 

Koganei slowly floats up to the sky. He looks at Kurei and wiped his tears. He feels sad about him, but what he did was probably the best thing. He waved goodbye at him and went higher and higher to the endless starry sky above. Hoping that one day, he would meet Kurei again, in heaven. Soon, he saw a bright light coming from the sky. A blinding light that he even needed to close his eyes to protect his eyes from the light. As he reached the top, the glorious light finally disappeared. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Far away, he could see three persons walking towards him. One of them he is sure that he had met sometime in the past. Tears started to fall down from his cheeks again. Slowly and softly, he again closed his eyes and smiled. Then, he said, "Thank you, Miss Tsukino…" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The End… 

  
  


[Back to fanfics index][1]

   [1]: forfics.html



End file.
